


Skeleton Keys

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [75]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Handcuffs, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I promised to see you in handcuffs by the end of the day, this isn't what I meant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).



> Prompt by lynne_monstr at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Leverage, Sterling /or+ Nate/Sophie, “When I promised to see you in handcuffs by the end of the day, this isn’t what I meant.”](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/548765.html?thread=77574557#t77574557)

"When I promised to see you in handcuffs by the end of the day, this isn't what I meant." Sterling tells her this with a very straight face.

"I know, I know," Sophie agrees. "Locked up with me." She holds up her wrist and he winces as the cuff bites. "I have a skeleton key."

They searched both of them and took Sterling's, so he has to ask, "Where did you hide it?"

Sophie leans close and whispers conspiratorially, "I'll tell you if you never tell Nate about this."

He thinks about it for a moment, about all the possibilities, then nods. "Agreed."

"I knew you would." She smiles as she produces the key, and Sterling figures out finally what Nate saw in her when he was still on the side of the law.


End file.
